Una niña de guerra
by okashira janet
Summary: Peter conocía a muchas chicas, pero estaba seguro de que ésta era la primera que lo recibía con un puñetazo en la cara. PeterJane Oneshot


**UNA NIÑA DE GUERRA**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Peter conocía a muchas chicas, pero estaba seguro de que esta era la primera que lo recibía con un puñetazo en la cara. _

Peter Pan y todo lo que la película de Disney conlleva no me pertenece a mí, obviamente, de ser así nunca habría creado alguien como Wendy y Jane sería la única protagonista (risas).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Peter no cabía en sí de gozo, ¡Garfio le había traído a Wendy de regalo!, bueno, a ser sincero más bien el capitán la había llevado como carnada, la cuestión es que estaba ahí y eso era lo único importante.

—¡Ya te saco Wendy!, —aun riéndose por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a Garfio con el calamar gigante Peter empezó a desamarrar el costal donde se encontraba su amiga—, ¡si hubieras visto a Garfio! —Y eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que un derechazo se impactara en su barbilla, aturdido salió despedido por el golpe e incluso su inseparable gorro revoloteó lejos de su cabeza. Del costal salió una niña quejándose y besando su puño (que ir golpeando chicos en la cara debía doler en los nudillos), por precaución (¡nunca miedo, no señor!) Peter voló en picada y se escondió detrás de una roca, asomando apenas el rostro lo suficiente para ver aquella niña que había salvado. En un momento dado la niña giró la mirada hacía él y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, algo como "¡Uh!", pero fueron sus ojos de un brillante azul intenso los que provocaron que Peter volara hacía ella invadiendo su espacio personal y pegando mucho su rostro al suyo al tiempo que intentaba picarla con el dedo.

Para él era normal, siempre que algo le llamaba mucho la atención lo inspeccionaba lo más cerca posible intentando tocarlo, niño al fin y al cabo, pero ella retrocedió como si tuviera la peste y estuvo a punto de caer al agua, en acto reflejo Peter voló tras ella y sujetándola por debajo de los hombros la impulsó hacía delante.

—¿Peter Pan? —La niña lo vio como si se tratara de una alucinación, un poco mosqueado por el hecho de que no reaccionara como las otras chicas (chillando y halagándolo) Peter se reacomodó la barbilla que aún le dolía.

—Sí, pero tú no eres Wendy. —La niña murmuró algo más sobre Campanita y habló para sí misma, a ser sincero Peter no le entendió demasiado y antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa Garfio les lanzó un cañonazo así que sin darle mayor importancia al asunto se echó a la niña sobre la espalda y se lanzó a volar.

—Si no eres Wendy, ¿quién eres? —Para esos momentos la desilusión de que no fuera Wendy ya se le había pasado por entero, ¡siempre era divertido tener a una nueva chica por ahí!, Peter la hizo dar una vuelta entera en el cielo y la paró sobre sus manos ante sus tartamudeos aterrorizados.

—¡Soy su hija, Jane! —Aquello por alguna razón lo puso contento.

—¡Oh! Bueno, pues si eres su hija, aquí lo vas a pasar en grande. —Al decirle aquello giró el rostro para verla, pero contrario a toda expectativa ella no estaba arrobada viéndolo (que él recordara Wendy si lo había estado), en lugar de eso tenía una cara de miedo total. No era divertido si tenía miedo, así que Peter le daría el tour de las chicas (a las chicas les encantaba el tour de las chicas).

La llevo a la cascada y le hizo meter la mano en el agua creando arcoíris, la hizo volar y dar vueltas por las cuevas y cuando notó que ella empezaba a sonreír se aventuró a ponerla bajó él para que pudiera rozar con sus manos el mar, su corto cabello castaño rojizo le golpeaba las mejillas por efecto del viento y a Peter aquello le sentó bien. En la tribu india dieron tantas vueltas al monumento que incluso él se mareó un poco, esa parte siempre ponía un poco mal a las chicas, pero ella soltó una carcajada que a Peter se le antojó grandiosa.

Como se lo había esperado las sirenas se la arrebataron, Peter siempre dejaba que las sirenas molestaran un poco a la nueva chica (era el precio a pagar por ser la nueva favorita del chico más guapo del País de Nunca Jamás), pero en el último momento la salvó de una tinaja de agua helada porque después de todo era la primera chica que no se mareaba al dar las diez vueltas de corrido en la tribu india.

—¡Oye!, —como siempre soltó lo que pensaba sin pensarlo lo más mínimo—, ¡esto es genial!, ¡puedes quedarte para siempre! —Al decirlo la hizo pararse sobre sus rodillas sólo para comprobar que podía mantener el equilibrio (para ser una niña tenía una resistencia casi de niño), pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar Campanita la empujó y cayó en picada, su grito fue de lo más divertido (que aunque fuera buena aguantando el equilibrio seguía chillando como niña).

Peter la rescató lo suficientemente abajo para que pudiera constituir un reto superado, ella se aferró a él con diez uñas.

—¡Lo ha hecho a propósito!

—Es que esta celosa, —Peter le sonrió galantemente, era la sonrisa que lo ponía peligrosamente entre el límite de la niñez y la adolescencia y que lo hacía disfrutar la compañía femenina sin ser muy consciente del hecho—, a todas les pasa igual.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿te parece bonito? —Ella le contestó mitad sarcástica mitad divertida, ninguna niña le había contestado así antes, casi siempre se ponían celosas a las primeras de cambio (algo que realmente le hacía sentir importante), como castigo por su poco interés romántico hacía él Peter la dejo caer de mala manera por el tronco de la casa de los niños perdidos. Eso sí, fue lo suficientemente rápido para esperarla con los brazos abiertos cuando ella cayó aun chillando sobre él, pelo revuelto y mirada asustada.

—¿Te diviertes, eh? —En seguida llamó al resto de los niños perdidos y los presentó mientras ella miraba alrededor aturdida, no era necesario que lo pensara demasiado ni que dijera grandes cosas porque Peter ya había decidido por ella (como lo hacía siempre con el resto de su pandilla).

—Chicos, esta es Jane, se va quedar, será nuestra nueva madre y nos contara cuentos. —¡Listo!, todo arreglado, sería como tener a Wendy de vuelta, satisfecho consigo mismo Peter voló hasta su trono de "Rey" niño perdido y apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos al tiempo que veía como ella se las veía con su pandilla. Pero de pronto, en medio de aquel hermoso caos que siempre había sido su vida ella dijo la palabra prohibida.

—¡No, no, no y no! —Peter frunció el ceño a punto de gritarle que decir aquello estaba negado, pero entonces algo cambió, algo en su rostro se volvió muy triste cuando ella dijo que necesitaba volver a casa, antes, cuando Wendy había querido volver a casa había sido diferente, Wendy quería volver a la calidez de su hogar, pero esta chica tenía algo diferente, como si volver a su casa fuera algo triste que tenía que hacer de todas formas… se comportaba como un adulto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Peter la siguió porque era curioso, además porque le extrañaba un poco su comportamiento, pero más que nada porque era curioso… y también porque era la primera chica que intentaba irse de su lado tan pronto.

—Campanita, ¿qué hace? —La vio de espaldas frente a una pequeña balsa contando cosas y se preguntó por qué aquello le causaba ese sentimiento tan perplejo—. Parece que se quiere ir. —A Campanita (como siempre que se trataba de otra chica) le parecía de lo más maravilloso que lo hiciera, pero Peter no pudo evitar suspirar y colocar la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano sin dejar de verla. Era la primera vez que una niña le causaba tanta curiosidad y también era la primera vez que sentía algo extraño en el estómago simplemente viendo a una chica. Campanita lo jaló de la playera, pero él la alejó de un manotazo silenciándola, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente a la pequeña hada, sí que le hacía gracia que quisiera acapararlo todo para ella, pero realmente, había algo en esta niña que le hacía sentir diferente.

Y siendo la clase de niño travieso que era no se lo pudo aguantar más y voló hacía ella asustándola.

—¡Hola Jane!

—¡Ah! —Misión cumplida, ella soltó un gritito de susto.

—¿Por qué quieres marcharte?

—Debo volver con mi familia.

—¿Por qué? —Peter se paró muy derechito, el juego de "por qué" era uno de sus juegos favoritos, un ciclo sin fin que les ponía a los adultos los pelos de punta.

—Bueno, —su tono de voz sonó algo decaído—, es que… no quiero hablar de eso. —Para animarla Peter se entretuvo equilibrando un coco en un brazo, como si no le estuviera poniendo mucha atención.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Para que lo sepas, —ella le arrebató el coco poniendo mala cara—, nos peleamos.

—¿Y por qué? —Peter notó en la manera en que tensaba los hombros que estaba empezando a fastidiarla, lo cual no dejaba de ser raro porque solo los adultos reaccionaban así.

—Es que le dije a mi hermano que no eras…real…

—¡¿Cómo?! —De la sorpresa Peter olvidó que estaba jugando a "Por qué" e incluso se cayó (él y el plátano que engullía). —¿Por qué? —a la descuidada recordó el juego y volvió al ataque, esta vez con genuina curiosidad.

—Pues… ¡pues no lo sé!, debo volver y contarle la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —Peter voló de cabeza poniendo su cara frente a la suya, ella finalmente explotó.

—¡Porque sí y ya está! —Peter sintió su cabello en contacto con su frente cuando ella prácticamente lo arrolló para seguir caminando, por reflejo dio una voltereta en el aire y observó su menuda espalda alejarse. No la entendía, no la comprendía de ninguna manera, arrugó el ceño sin dejar de observarla e incluso ladeo un poco el rostro para verla desde otro ángulo. Pero siguió viendo lo mismo, a una niña que se abrazaba a sí misma, con el rostro inclinado, los hombros cansados, una niña que parecía un adulto, no, una niña triste.

Por primera vez en la vida Peter no pudo pensar en ninguna broma tonta para animarla, no pudo seguir con el juego de "Por qué", en lugar de eso desvió la mirada y apretó un poco los labios, no lo entendía, pero también él se estaba sintiendo triste. Soltó un suspiro.

—Para que lo sepas… por ahí no se va. —Se sintió un poco tonto cuando señaló el mar, sobre todo porque su voz había sonado bastante decaída, se suponía que debía haberlo dicho burlonamente (como lo era él la mayoría del tiempo), pero esa niña lo afectaba de una manera que aún no sabía si le agradaba o no. Ella giró a verlo con los mismos ojos azules que lo habían impulsado hacia ella la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Yo… debo intentarlo. —Peter no supo si aquello era guay o no, es decir, los niños generalmente no se esforzaban demasiado en nada, era la magia de ser niño, pero ella, se veía tan triste y a la vez tan decidida… quizás fue por eso que no pudo reaccionar cuando ella se despidió de él tendiéndole la mano, simplemente se quedó ahí como idiota viendo sus dedos que por un momento habían estrechado la calidez de aquella mano de niña, tampoco pudo burlarse cuando la balsa se hundió apenas zarpar, verla sujeta a una caja de madera, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules tan tristes le produjo un doloroso vuelco de estómago, algo tan repentino e intenso que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—¿Estas bien? —Finalmente se acercó volando a ella.

—Sólo quiero volver a casa.

—De aquí solo se puede salir volando, vamos, te enseñare. —Sin darle tiempo a negarse Peter la jaló de los antebrazos, estaba mojada, pero no importaba, sus ropas empapadas se pegaron a él mientras volaban por el cielo, Peter la vio sonreír cuando una trucha brincó y estuvo a punto de rozarlos, le gustaba que sonriera, le gustaba cuando se iluminaban sus ojos azules.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Peter estaba seguro que no se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, había trepado a Jane en un risco y con los niños perdidos como espectadores estaba sumido en la gratificante tarea de ser un maestro de vuelo (que la mejor parte era arrojar al pupilo por el acantilado). Jane estaba aterrada diciéndole que ella no sabía volar, pero lo mismo decía todo el mundo cuando empezaban las clases, Peter aun no conocía a un niño que no pudiera hacerlo.

De cualquier manera se divirtió bromeando con ella, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo en un tono coqueto, ella respondió cada chanza con sarcasmos e incluso tuvo el descaro de insultarlo llamándolo pavo. ¡Esta niña si que era alucinante!, Peter adoraba que fuera como un niño aunque fuera niña, ¡además un niño genial!, si era completamente sincero le hubiera gustado que coqueteara un poco más con él (como el resto de las niñas), pero no parecía que le gustara de esa manera… aun…

—¡Vuela Jane! —Y ahora venía la mejor parte de ser maestro de vuelo, ¡como la amaba!—. ¡Ya lo verás! —Y entonces le dio la mejor patada made in Peter Pan que podía ofrecer y Jane cayó chillando en picada, Peter esperó a que volara y esperó y esperó y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a volar fue demasiado tarde, en su mente hubo un rápido, certero y espantoso momento de pánico, pero cuando la vio emerger del pozo que su mismo cuerpo había creado soltó un suspiro, ¡esto de ser maestro de vuelo tenía sus riesgos, sí señor!

¿En qué habría fallado?, quizás era porque se comportaba como un adulto, los adultos no podían volar, Peter le arrebató su pequeño cuadernito y empezó a jugar a "pásala" con los demás esperando que eso la divirtiera, pero al contrario, sólo logró enfurecerla cuando Osezno terminó comiéndose la dichosa libreta sin querer. Peter no recordaba haber visto nunca a ninguna chica tan furiosa, es más, por un momento creyó que lo golpearía.

—¡Caray Jane!, —a las desesperadas intentó resarcirse—, no queríamos molestarte. —No supo por qué pero aquellos ojos azules clavados en él con rencor y lágrimas volvieron a provocarle ese doloroso giro de estómago.

—¡Pues lo han conseguido!, —y su presentimiento se hizo realidad, ella le tiró a la cara las pocas hojas que se habían salvado del estómago de Ozesno—, ¡no son más que un atajo de mocosos ridículos! —Luego todo pasó muy rápido, el caso es que ella dijo que se iba, que no creía en ellos, que no creía en nada. Enfadado Peter le pagó con la misma moneda.

—¡Pues tú lo has dicho! —La miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido, esperando que ella diera la vuelta y le pidiera perdón, que llorara como siempre lo hacían las niñas… pero ella no lo hizo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Campanita necesitaba que Jane creyera en ella, Peter nunca había tenido un problema como ese antes, pero era lo suficientemente maduro, a pesar de sus niñerías, para darse cuenta de que no podía obligar a alguien más a creer en algo, para que alguien creyera debía sentirlo, era simple y a la vez muy complicado.

—¡Jane, Jane! —Él y los niños perdidos peinaron todo el lugar gritando su nombre, desesperados y aturdidos como cachorros.

—¡Jane, Jane! —Peter se estaba cansando de gritar, le dolía la garganta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Campanita perdiendo su luz, en Jane con los rabiosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Peter! —Y entonces, como si el mundo se detuviera un momento, pudo escucharla—. ¡Peter Pan! —Ella no lo había oído a él, no había escuchado a ninguno de los niños perdidos llamándola, en cambio él la había oído enseguida, como si su voz lo llamara, no habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando apareció frente a ella (de cabeza y asustándola porque no conocía otra manera de presentarse después de una pelea que no fuera haciéndose el gracioso).

—¡Estas aquí!, ¡te he estado buscando! —Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo—. ¡Yo!, no, no, ¡tú! —Aunque Peter nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa (sincronizarse con la mente de otra persona para hablar lo mismo al mismo tiempo) la verdad es que no tenía tiempo para maravillarse y frunciendo el ceño le tapó la boca antes de que siguieran atrapados en ese bucle de ecos.

—Siento haberte roto el cuaderno—, Peter habló rápido viendo que el método de amordazarla le había hecho enfadar—, los niños perdidos y yo queremos compensarte y que te sientas, bueno, como uno de nosotros. —La verdad su réplica y argumentos le parecieron bastante flojos y temió que ella lo rechazara así que agrego un bastante tonto "haremos lo que quieras" seguido de una risita nerviosa bastante poco atractiva (parecía que con Jane sus artes de galán disminuían en picada), pero para su sorpresa ella lo acepto, incluso dijo que quería jugar a encontrar el tesoro. En aquel momento debió haber desconfiado de ella, debió haberse dado cuenta que jugar al tesoro no era algo que diría alguien que estaba desesperado por volver a su casa, pero no lo pensó, ingenua e infantilmente solo se centró en lo que estaba frente a él y lo disfruto… ¡como lo disfruto!

Le enseñó a Jane a bañarse en el barro y columpiarse en las lianas, se maravilló viéndola saltar entre los árboles y jugar con los animales, una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro cuando la veía mirando atenta el nacimiento de un polluelo con sus fascinantes ojos azules. Ella jugó, ella se río, ella nado en la laguna, ella fue un niño perdido… y él le creyó todo.

Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida sintió lo que era ser traicionado, no, por primera vez en su vida una mujer lo traicionó y no estaba seguro, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero eso era diez veces peor a que uno de sus chicos perdidos soñara con una madre, era mucho peor a cuando habían cuestionado su autoridad, que esa chica que lo había engañado haciéndole creer que se divertía a su lado lo hubiera traicionado era como si sus pulmones no pudieran respirar de lo caliente que se había vuelto el aire.

Le gritó, sintió que su pecho le dolía y quiso lastimarla, le echó en cara a Campanita, le dijo que era una traidora y sintió el herido y poco masculino impulso de llorar, Garfio se lo llevo mientras ella le gritaba que iba a salvarlo, pero él agachó la cabeza y cerró los oídos a sus ruegos, nunca debió haber confiado en ella, nunca debió haber dejado que una niña se volviera un niño perdido (por muy resistente y poco femenina que fuera)… nunca debió haberla dejado entrar tan adentro de él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Peter estaba en la plancha amarrado a un mástil cuando ella llegó desafiando a Garfio y por mucho que hubiera repetido mil veces en su mente que era una traidora y la peor desgracia que pudiera haber caído sobre él Peter no pudo evitar reaccionar como un niño emocionado cuando la vio aparecer.

—¡Jane! —Ella se columpió en una cuerda (dejando claro que las clases de columpiarse en lianas habían servido para algo), le arrebato a un pirata su cuchillo y liberó al resto de los niños perdidos, Peter tenía la boca abierta y tuvo que recordarse el cerrarla. Garfio le ordenó a los piratas ir tras ellos, por un momento todos se olvidaron de él, pero con un pesado mástil encadenado a sus espaldas Peter solo pudo ver, impotente, como Jane lideraba a los niños contra sus enemigos, para su sorpresa (y un poco de envidia, porque él era el líder después de todo) Jane y los niños se deshicieron de los piratas con una habilidad sorprendente.

—¡Ey! —Gritó, pero nadie le hizo caso, en ese momento Jane se acercó a arrebatarle la llave a Garfio, pero el capitán le lanzó un tajo con su espada, por primera vez desde que la conocía Peter la vio sinceramente asustada mientras se escapaba del capitán con la habilidad de una presa siendo perseguida por un depredador, incluso sus gritos eran femeninos y atolondrados, Peter se dio cuenta con espanto que Jane se había vuelto una niña justo en el momento en el que aquello no le servía para nada.

—¡Jane cuidado! —Los niños gritaron cuando Garfio la acorralo en lo alto, Jane cayó arrastrándose por la verga mayor*, Peter sintió un pánico que no lo había acosado ni en el más terrible de sus enfrentamientos, intentó inútilmente zafarse de su encarcelamiento, pero fue en vano. Garfio la apuntó al cuello con su espada mientras ella temblaba, pensó que la lastimaría, aquello lo trastorno, pero como siempre aquella chica reaccionó de una manera diferente, como si a pesar de su apariencia no fuera una chica, o quizás es que Peter nunca había conocido a ese tipo de chicas. Porque Jane se arrojó limpia y llanamente al vacío mientras él sentía que su estómago daba un brinco que era peor que darle diez vueltas a la torre india y entonces ella voló. Peter había visto a muchas personas volar, siempre iniciaban como flotando, como maravillándose de a poco y sintiendo la emoción del polvo de hadas recorriéndolos lentamente, pero ella no fue así, ella voló veloz como una flecha, vibró como la cuerda de una guitarra y surco el aire como si volar fuera parte de ella desde su nacimiento, Peter nunca había visto una cosa tan hermosa. Cuando lo liberó Peter la tomó de las manos, le sonrío, sintió que algo lo jalaba lejos de Nunca Jamás, que lo tiraba hacía ella y sus ojos azules que a pesar de ser tan temerarios justo en esos momentos lo veían medio apenados… y luego Garfio atacó y Peter supo que era su momento de ser el héroe (porque se suponía que los chicos liberaban a las chicas y no al revés por mucho que Jane fuera casi como un niño).

Con todos a salvo Peter y Jane danzaron el grito de la victoria volviéndose un torbellino en el aire, ella no lo sabía, pero aquel era el grito de guerra del líder, sin embargo Peter decidió compartirlo, si era ella podía hacerlo, podía darle una corona y dejarla que se sentara en el sitio del jefe, si era ella podía jugar todo el día sin sentir deseos de ver a la princesa india e incluso la salvaría de las sirenas, si era Jane podía ser incluso más feliz en Nunca Jamás de lo que había sido nunca.

Pero ella quería volver a casa… Peter le dijo que sí, se sintió contento cuando ella dijo que le contaría historias a su hermanito acerca de él, se la imaginó relatando sus aventuras, él sería el héroe (por supuesto) y también sería muy guapo, como siempre, así que voló todo el camino de regreso a Londres atesorando cada vuelta, cada nube que atravesaban, cada estrella a la derecha o a la izquierda mientras ella se reía.

Pero cuando llegaron a su casa no pudo fingir por más tiempo, la verdad es que aunque le hacía feliz que ella contara historias acerca de él le dolía, algo en el pecho era sufrimiento.

—Muy bien chicos, hemos llegado, todos digan adiós.

—¡Adiós! —Los niños perdidos se despidieron entre moqueos en el balcón mientras ella los abrazaba de uno por uno y les besaba las esponjadas cabezas, Peter quiso ser pequeño también, para que ella le limpiara las lágrimas con besos y lo abrazara contra su cuerpo, pero no lo era y aquello era un alivio y también una maldición.

—Hora de irnos. —Peter anunció mientras todos los niños lloriqueaban y volaban de vuelta a Nunca Jamás, Jane se inclinó sobre el balcón, los ojos azules bien abiertos, el corto cabello ondeando al viento y la boca que siempre había sido roja, pero Peter no lo había notado, moviéndose con la alegría de la niñez.

—¡Siempre voy a recordarlos!

—Y a mí. —Regresó un paso, viendo como los demás se alejaban y colocó un pie en el balcón sin verla—. ¿A mí vas a recordarme?

—¡Por supuesto!, —Jane juntó las manos emocionada—, ¡cuando le cuente a mi hermanito…! —Peter recordó que hace muchos años la madre de Jane le había pedido un beso, Peter no sabía lo que era, ahora lo sabía, pero ahora no era ella la que quería besarlo, la verdad Jane no se parecía a Wendy, Wendy era bonita, dulce y delicada, tan tierna y amable como una buena madre, Jane era aventura y riesgo, era fuerte y sarcástica, como un adulto, pero sin serlo, como un niño, pero sin serlo y entonces Peter se dio cuenta que por primera vez en la vida sabía porque las personas querían volver a su hogar y no quedarse en Nunca Jamás.

Se inclinó sobre Jane mientras ella hablaba de piratas y tesoros y la besó en los labios, ella abrió grandes los ojos, sin moverse, Peter sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas como manzanas pero no se movió. No sabía cuánto debía durar un beso, pero acababa de descubrir que era cien veces más emocionante que tirarse desde lo alto de la cascada (el estómago entraba en una efervescencia casi de la misma magnitud).

—¡Pe-Pe-Peter! —Jane dio un paso atrás y tragó saliva, Peter le sonrió sin darse cuenta que esta vez su sonrisa había sido la de un adulto.

—De esto no recordaras nada. —Puso una mano sobre su frente y al instante Jane se volvió una pluma en sus brazos quedándose dormida como por arte de magia, Peter la acomodó frente al balcón, le acomodó el flequillo y le pasó una mano amigable y que ya la extrañaba por la espalda. Campanita tintineó a su lado cuando él se inclinó y la beso nuevamente en la fresca mejilla.

—Es hora de irnos. —Pero sabía que volvería, esta vez sería él quien inexorablemente volvería, porque acababa de descubrir que había algo que su corazón anhelaba mucho más que Nunca Jamás.

A ella.

Su primera niña perdida.

**FIN**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Me gusta mucho la película de Peter Pan 2, adoro la personalidad de Jane así que era justo y necesario que le hiciera su propia historia.

Aclaro que *verga mayor es el nombre que recibe el palo que cruza de manera horizontal las velas, así que nadie se sienta ofendido.

Y nada, un beso

_19 de junio del 2014 Jueves_


End file.
